


Golden Afternoon

by sofacat16



Series: shortass fics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, i guess, i just wrote this i don't know what it is, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofacat16/pseuds/sofacat16
Summary: this is an incredibly short thing i wrote because i love these kinds of afternoons so i put a moment of it into writing





	Golden Afternoon

The late afternoon light streaming into the basement from the small windows high on the walls was golden. Michael lazily blew a puff of smoke into the air and watched it waft into the dust particles in the strips of sunbeams falling across his bed and Jeremy. 

Jeremy. Jeremy was beautiful. He lay on the other beanbag chair, sunken into the red fabric, eyes closed as he tilted his head back, basking in the feel of that Friday afternoon in the spring, when nothing was left to do but sit, and play video games and get high, and just be, letting their minds empty of the worries of life for just a little while. The chocolate color of his hair was made richer by the fading light, which highlighted the freckles sprayed across his face- the acne too, but that was as much a part of Jeremy as his soft blue eyes, or his gangly limbs, splayed out across the chair and a bit of the ground like a sleeping giraffe’s- beautiful.

Michael let out a sigh of contentment. 

“What?” Jeremy said softly, looking up. 

“Nothing,” Michael told him. “This is just… nice.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed, and let his head fall back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an incredibly short thing i wrote because i love these kinds of afternoons so i put a moment of it into writing


End file.
